


all i want for christmas (is you)

by myloveiamthespeedofsound



Series: Wherever I Go (I'll Be Looking For You) [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF, the fluffiest fluff to ever fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 20:51:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9289142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myloveiamthespeedofsound/pseuds/myloveiamthespeedofsound
Summary: Christmas fluff.  Yep.  :)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xo_stardust720](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xo_stardust720/gifts).



Sandwiched between an extravagant group dinner at the Tower Christmas Eve and plans for Christmas Day dinner at the Barton house, Steve and Natasha had carved out a quiet Christmas morning just for themselves. And while it was nice, Natasha still couldn't help the nerves that danced in her stomach. She had a Plan though and knew the easiest way to have that plan blown was Steve questioning her. So she shoved her nerves aside and played it cool. That was what she was trained for after all. 

She laughed and flirted through breakfast as she normally would.  And it wasn't that  _ hard _ really, to fall into it. Steve had a way of calming her like that, even if he didn't necessarily know he was even doing it. “You're such a dork,” she said when he handed her a plate with a whipped cream heart on her waffle.

“Yes, but I'm the dork in love with you,” he countered with a grin. 

Natasha's stomach did flip flops at that. Words they'd only started saying a handful of months ago. Words that still managed to turn her into a pile of mush. Words that she had never thought she'd say to someone. She could only hope that things wouldn't change when he knew. She smiled, warm and open a smile reserved solely for him. “That you are,” she answered and tugged on his t-shirt to pull him in for a kiss. 

Breakfast passed quickly. Their shower less so as they got distracted by other activities as they tended to do. And dressed with coffee cups in hand a while later they found themselves by the small tree in the living room. There hadn't gone too overboard, for each other at least as there was a large stack of presents under the tree to take for the kids later that day. But they each had a few things to open, some funny, some meaningful. 

Natasha had guided Steve toward the other gifts she had purchased and finally there was just one left. The one that had only been bought a handful of days earlier. And all those nerves that she had managed to keep at bay shoved their way to the surface. She picked up the box from under the tree and turned it over in her hands before she offered it to Steve. “One last one,” she said with a soft smile. She was nervous, a sort of excited version of it but still laced with the fear of knowing she was about to completely change things between them. She just wasn't sure if it would be for better or worse. 

It was nerves she couldn't hide anymore and she didn't miss the small look of concern from Steve as he took the offered wrapped box. She pressed her lips together as he carefully unwrapped the present and held the wrapping in his hand as he regarded the plain white box inside. He slid his thumb between the opening to break the tape and Natasha's breath hitched as he opened the box to see the contents. 

Nestled in some tissue paper was an ornament. Pale ivory with snowflakes and in delicate writing  _ Baby's First Christmas 2017. _  Steve was quiet as he took it in and then finally lifted his eyes to Natasha. “You're - I mean we're -” he stammered, overwhelmed by the notion.

Natasha nodded.  Steve went quiet again as he looked back at the ornament and she could feel the scared part of her nerves started to take over.  Especially as he didn't seem to react one way or the either. Neither overjoyed or terrified - no, he just seemed plain floored.  But for the life of her she couldn't figure out if it was a good floored, or a bad floored.  A long moment passed and Natasha bit on her lower lip before she spoke. “Steve… I kind of need you to say something right about now…”

Steve looked back at her and shifted the box into one hand. He leaned down and picked up a wrapped box that had been tucked behind all the presents for the Barton kids. He stood and held it out to her. “I have one more too,” he said.

Natasha perked a brow as she took the box. “Okay but Steve…” she started. 

“Just open it,” he prompted gently. 

Natasha took a deep breath and unwrapped the box. She set the wrapping on the fireplace mantle before she lifted the lid. Surrounded by tissue paper was a smaller box. A  _ ring _ box she realized with her heart in her throat. “ _ Steve… _ ”

He reached to take the ring box out and placed the larger outer box beside the wrapping on the mantle. Natasha couldn't help the smile - which was so big she could feel it in her cheeks - as Steve sunk down to one knee. He flipped open the ring box and Natasha's hand went to her mouth at the sight of the solitaire ring 

“Natasha,” Steve started, “I never thought I'd be lucky enough to find someone like you, and then I never thought I'd be lucky enough to have you love me.  But you do, and Natasha… that means everything to me. You're my friend, my partner in every sense of the word,” he paused and had to look down for a moment as he swallowed against a lump in his throat. “You're my life Natasha, you and our - our baby,” the words were said with all the awe and emotion knowing she was pregnant had given him. “And I love you more than I could ever put into words.  Natasha, will you marry me?”   


She sunk down in front of him and laced her fingers around behind his neck. “Yes,” she answered, her eyes bright with emotion. “Of course yes,” she added and leaned in to kiss him. 

Steve's hand moved behind her head as he deepened the kiss. He broke away, breathless, after a moment. “We're really having a baby?” he asked incredulous.   


Natasha nodded. “We're really having a baby,” she answered and grinned as he pulled her in again. 

“Merry Christmas,” he mumbled against her lips before he claimed them once more with his own. 


End file.
